Many residential and smaller commercial water supply systems draw water from a well. The well may be dug or drilled to access groundwater in underground aquifers. Since well water may be used for drinking, contamination is a concern. Thus, it is desirable to be able to eliminate, reduce, and/or neutralize, bacteria and other potentially harmful organic and/or non-organic substances that may exist in raw, untreated well water. However, doing so efficiently can be challenging.